tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin
Hobgoblin Female.jpg|Hobgoblin Female Hobgoblin Male.jpg|Hobgoblin Male Among the many goblin caliphates across the lands, there arise great and terrible champions of The Sacred Ember. These are the Nephilim, or Hobgoblins as they are called in the common tongue. According to Baal’Am scripture, during the Age of Legends, the sons of fire came to the daughters of goblinkind and had relations with them. Some believe this was a great, forbidden offense against The Sacred Ember, while others believe it was The Sacred Ember’s gift to the chosen. From those unions, the heroes of old were spawned and wrought many wondrous and terrible deeds. Today, though the blood of the Nephilim is weaker, their mortal progeny persists. Hobgoblins are of the same culture and religion as goblins, but they are superior beings unbound by many goblin limitations. Whether revered or despised, Hobgoblins are always feared or respected by their lesser kin, considered to be living testaments of the reward of perfection that awaits the faithful in the afterlife on the plane of fire. Religion Baal’Am Hobgoblin PC Classes Fighter, Antipaladin, Paladin, Warpriest, Cleric, Inquisitor, Druid, Ranger, Rogue, Arcanist, Magus or Wizard Overall hobgoblins trend toward extremes (LG, CG, LE and CE) and shun, if not actively oppose neutrality in all its forms. Druids are rare and usually are members of outlawed cults and secret esoteric societies based on elemental mysticism- relics of an earlier age, a time before the rise of the religion of Baal'Am. Goblin and Hobgoblin culture is loosely based on Muslim, Arab, North African and Indonesian cultures. Goblin/Hobgoblin villages and cities: Goblin City 2.jpg Goblin City 1.png * Type: Hobgoblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. * Size: Hobgoblins are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Hobgoblins have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Hobgoblins begin play speaking Common and Goblin. Hobgoblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Ignan, Lizardfolk, and Kitsune. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Darkvision Hobgoblins can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Alternate Racial Traits: * Authoritative: Hobgoblins often develop a knack for controlling others. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. Both skills are always class skills for them. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. * Bandy-Legged Bandy-legged hobgoblins have an even more exaggerated stature than other hobgoblins, with bowed legs and massive shoulders. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb and Ride checks, and a +2 racial bonus to their CMD against bull rush or trip attempts while on solid ground. The base speed of bandy-legged hobgoblins is reduced to 20 feet. * Battle-Hardened Incessant drills make defense second nature to some hobgoblins. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus to CMD. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. * Engineer goblin engineers tinker endlessly with fire, explosives, and the engines of war. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) and Knowledge (engineering) checks. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. * Fearsome Some hobgoblins scorn caution and subtlety for swagger and bluster. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain a +4 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. * Jihadist Hobgoblins are fanatical, but some have filed down their teeth to razor-sharp points to become living weapons in service to the Sacred Ember. Hobgoblins with this trait gain a bite attack as a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. This racial trait replaces the skill bonuses. * Magehunter Some hobgoblins hate and fear arcane casters. A magehunter gains a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify a spell being cast and a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against arcane spellcasters. He only gains this bonus against creatures that use spells, and not against those that only use spell-like abilities. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. * Over-Sized Ears Some hobgoblins are so devout that they have trained themselves to hear even the most distant calls to prayer. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain a +4 bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. * Pit Boss Slave blood fuels the goblin war machine. Pit bosses extract the last breath of labor from their charges with a liberal touch of the lash. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain proficiency with whips and a +1 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks made to disarm or trip with a whip. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. * Scarred A hobgoblin can scar himself with both blade and fire to toughen his hide into a mass of horny scars. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain a +1 natural armor bonus to Armor Class. However, the repeated exposure to fire permanently damages their eyes. This racial trait replaces the darkvision racial trait. * Slave Hunter hobgoblin slavers excel at tracking down runaway slaves and surviving in filthy conditions. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks and a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against disease. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. * Unfit Hobgoblins who failed to secure a position in the military hold the lowest status in goblin society, and quickly learn the value of currying favor with their betters. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain proficiency in a single martial weapon and +1 racial bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Hobgoblin Category:Goblin Category:Baal'am